real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
I Must Defeat The Witch
is the ninth episode of Survivor: Thailand. Summary Tribe Swap The four members of Singburi arrive together with the members of Buriram together with Kamella. Everyone looks happy to see Kamella. Jeff reveals that there will be another tribe swap. The following tribes are; SINGBURI BURIRAM New Singburi Angelina, Turquoise and Evenim are still together while Alex and Chad are back in Singburi. Alex asks the girls why Adrienna went home. Angelina fakes that she was too strong and she was dangerous. Alex looks disappointed in Angelina and Turquoise and remains quiet. Evenim and Chad catch up. Evenim wants to tell Chad about Turquoise's idol, especially now he's starting to think that Turquoise is more close towards Angelina than him. He might want to make a move against her but he will wait until the merge. Turquoise talks with Angelina. She doesn't feel right about Chad, she thinks that he is a shady rat and he looks very weird towards her. Angelina tells her that she's completely right and they have to be careful for Chad. New Buriram After five minutes, Kamella already causes a good vibe. She's finally in the real game and she's ready to beat some asses. She knows that Claire was the one who was behind Liam's vote-off so she will of course make sure that she gets karma. Even though Frederick wanted Claire out, he's aware of Kamella's social and strategic abilities and decides to form an alliance for the last time with Claire before he will officially cut the ropes with her. He decides to talk with her and both come to the conclusion that Kamella has to go. Heidi enjoys herself with Kamella and laughs all the time while Claire takes her aside and says that Kamella was a villain on Heroes vs. Villains and they need to watch out for her. Heidi believes Claire immediately and starts to become afraid of Kamella. Prison Island + Final Duel Kara, Nick and Stephen arrive at the final duel. Jeff says that this will be the last duel. If Stephen wins it, no one will return to the game. If Nick or Kara wins it, one of them will be the final intruder. It's all or nothing. Stephen knows that he's not gonna join the game so he doesn't even want to participate. It's Nick vs. Kara. Both try their hardest in the final balance challenge. Nick has fought so hard, he has came a long way after being run over so many times. He has pain, he's afraid and he's tired. This all causes him to collapse and fall down, losing the final duel against Kara. Kara will return to the game. While Kara is super excited, Nick looks like he's about to vomit. He pushes to the ground and shouts in anger. He feels terrible and doesn't want to go home. Jeff tells him that he and Stephen are eliminated and will go home. Challenge SINGBURI BURIRAM The two tribes battle it out in the final pre-merge challenge of the season. It's Singburi who manages to win the challenge, sending Buriram to tribal council. Buriram Claire, Frederick, Heidi, Kamella and Tierra come back at camp. Claire takes Tierra aside and tells her that it's Kamella's time to go. Socially and strategically she's a beast and they have to keep voting out the returnees. Tierra says she's fine with that. However, Tierra has other plans. She heads to Kamella and talks to her about the vote. Both girls come to the conclusion that Claire has to go home tonight. Tierra says that she has an idol and wants to use it but Kamella tells Tierra that she should keep it for later, building trust with her. Kamella has an idea of getting her way. Claire, Frederick and Heidi are sitting together until Kamella arrives. She jumps on Frederick and tells him that she wants to play hide and seek with them. Heidi immediately wants to join while Frederick and Claire give Kamella the death stare. Heidi laughs and enjoys Kamella's company. Tribal Council Buriram arrives at tribal council. Kamella grabs a torch, dips it into the fire and sits down together with the others. At that moment, Kara arrives. Kamella smiles relieved and looks at Jeff as he asks how she feels to be finally in the game. She answers by saying that it feels really good, she glad to have made some friends and hopes to get far into the game. Claire smiles unimpressed while Heidi giggles. Jeff asks Claire if she feels in danger tonight. She shakes her head, saying that the target tonight is easy. Kamella grins once again. Everyone then votes. Jeff reveals the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . . . . . Kamella . . . . . . . . Claire . . . . . . . . Claire . . . . . . . . Kamella . . . . . . . . . . . . The person going home... . . . . . . . . Will be decided by a re-vote since the last vote is for Frederick. Claire frowns and looks around while Kamella laughs enjoyed. Tierra looks at Frederick and reminds him of the conversation they had about Claire. Frederick nods and knows what he has to do. Kamella crosses her legs and looks enjoyed towards Jeff while Claire is starting to panic. Tierra, Heidi and Frederick re-vote. Jeff reads the re-votes... . . . . Claire . . . . . . . . . . . . 8th person voted out of Survivor: Thailand... . . . . . . . . Claire (3-0)! Claire shouts in disagreement and looks towards the players. She has no idea why she's eliminated and asks why they voted her. Kamella stands up and tells her that she got what she was coming for her. This one was for both Candice and Liam and she's excited to tell her that she is going to get her torch snuffed. Claire looks furious and gets her torch snuffed, looking back as she sees Heidi giggling. She tells Heidi that she's not gonna get far in life and leaves. Heidi bursts out in tears. Votes Kamella voted Claire: "You've tried it, real hard. You took Candice out, you took Liam out, but you won't take me out. That's not gonna happen. You have defeated the princess and prince of the game, the queen is here and I must defeat the witch that's causing all this damage." Tierra voted Claire: "Girl, enough is enough. You have played a masterful game but I'm done with your constant manipulation and dictation. Go home girl." Frederick voted Kamella: "You are way too strong in this game and we need to weaken you down." Claire voted Kamella: "Candice was bitchy, Liam was too soft and you are just annoying. Like really, why are you constantly talking. This is the easiest vote yet." Heidi voted Frederick: "Claire will murder me... and Kamella is a big friend of me. So, Frederick I vote you because I think you are kinda scary..." Re-Votes Tierra voted Claire: "This feels so... satisfying." Frederick voted Claire: "Alright, change of plan, this actually benefits me even more if I vote you out. Bye c***!" Heidi voted Claire: "OMG! I'm voting Claire, this is such a big move. I'm a bad ass, yooodeeeellaaahheeeehooooooo!!!!" Final Words "What did I tell y'all? These returning players are bad news. They step into the game, take it over and ruin it. This is the worst thing that could've happened. But whatever, I'm leaving with my head high up. They'll get their karma and especially that Heidi lunatic." - Claire, 11th Place